


Достойная смена

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адмирал МакКой вместе с Льюисом Циммерманом создают тест в голодеке для будущих докторов Звездного Флота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достойная смена

**Author's Note:**

> Я немного наплевала на временные рамки и отталкивалась только от того, что на момент пилота ТНГ МакКой был вполне себе бодрячком.

— Как вы его назовете?  
  
Адмирал МакКой посмотрел на результат трудов многих месяцев программирования и первое, что пришло ему на ум, было «Кобаяши Мару». Да, именно «Кобаяши Мару», только для кадетов-медиков. Однако, целью Боунса был не самый сложный экзамен, когда он заявился в лабораторию доктора Циммермана и попросил его помощи. Циммерман, конечно, отказался, сославшись на то, что занят созданием прототипа первой Экстренной Медицинской Голограммы, но стоило МакКою сказать:  
  
— Лучше вас никто не сможет воплотить эту идею в жизнь. Я же вижу, какие голограммы вас окружают — почти неотличимые от людей. Не будь я таким чертовски хорошим врачом, то принял бы вашего секретаря за живого человека.  
  
Циммерман открыл рот от удивления — действительно, мало кто мог понять, что его помощница и любимая игуана это — голограммы — и согласился помочь доктору МакКою.  
  
***  
— Итак, кадеты, суть теста очень проста — перед вами появится пациент, которого вы должны будете осмотреть, — куратор заметил недоумевающие лица молодых людей — они искренне не понимали, зачем их привели в голодек. — Прошу вас не думать, что это какой-то розыгрыш, все серьезно. По результатам теста в ваше личное дело будет вписана дополнительная характеристика.  
  
Кадеты переглянулись. Затем куратор вывел их всех за пределы голодека и назначил каждому дату и время экзамена.  
  
На следующее утро двери голодека открылись и внутрь зашла юная рыжеволосая девушка. Она огляделась и, осмотрев пространство комнаты, произнесла:  
— Компьютер, начать тест.  
— Назовитесь, кадет, — сказал компьютер.  
— Кадет Беверли Крашер.  
— Выберите один из четырех вариантов теста.  
— Первый, я выбираю первый, — Беверли нервничала, так как совершенно не знала, чего ожидать — она была первой из группы, кто сдавал этот экзамен.  
  
Очертания голодека изменились и, вместо желтой сетки, на стенах, полу и потолке начали проступать очертания интерьера. Девушка оказалась стоящей посреди лазарета. Да, это определенно был лазарет — она видела его на старых голоснимках, да и на занятиях проходили.  
  
Это был лазарет «Энтерпрайз», класс Конституция. Беверли затаила дыхание.  
  
— Ваше задание, кадет, — провести беглый осмотр пациента, поставить диагноз и сделать предписания.  
— А где па... — Беверли не успела договорить, как в лазарет вихрем влетел мужчина. Он остановился перед Крашер, улыбнулся ей и заговорил:  
— Доктор, вы хотели меня видеть? Давайте быстрее, у меня много дел.  
  
Беверли потеряла дар речи, потому что не могла перепутать это лицо ни с каким другим. Перед ней стоял капитан Джеймс Кирк.  
  
— Капитан, — Беверли собралась, — вы должны пройти осмотр.  
— Опять? Я недавно его проходил.  
— Компьютер, когда капитан Кирк проходил осмотр?  
— Капитан Джеймс Кирк проходил медицинский осмотр полтора года назад.  
  
Беверли осуждающе посмотрела на капитана и взяла в руки лежавший на столе трикодер — работать с такой моделью их учили, но она смутно помнила как он работает.  
  
Капитан же в несколько шагов преодолел лазарет и, открыв один из ящиков, достал оттуда бутылку с алкоголем.  
  
Крашер разозлилась — еще не хватало ей провалить экзамен из-за какого-то там непослушного капитана. Даже если этот капитан был легендой и выглядел очень даже ничего. Она выдернула бутылку из рук Кирка и, поставив ее на место, захлопнула дверцу.  
  
— У вас усталый вид, капитан. Вы хорошо спите? — совершенно буднично спросила Крашер.  
— А вы, доктор? — Кирк вдруг оказался очень близко. Он посмотрел на нее так, что Беверли даже растерялась. Черт возьми, если она будет отвлекаться на глаза Кирка, то экзамен будет провален.  
  
Крашер зажмурилась на мгновение и затем произнесла:  
— Компьютер, пауза.  
  
Кирк перед Беверли замер, взгляд с поволокой застыл на его лице.  
  
— Кадет Крашер, вы хотите закончить тест? —  раздалось откуда-то.  
— Нет, дайте мне минутку.  
  
Беверли подошла к Кирку так близко, как позволяли приличия и поза, в которой застыл капитан, и внимательно посмотрела на него. Неправильный режим дня, склонность к полноте и полное пренебрежение предписаниями главврача — все это просто было написано на лице капитана. И как она раньше этого не заметила?  
  
— Компьютер, возобновить.  
  
Кирк ожил и снова посмотрел на Беверли так, будто она последняя женщина в галактике.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, ложитесь, — кадет указала на биокровать.  
— Доктор, я же сказал, у меня много дел, давайте вы просто поставите галочку напротив моей фамилии и расстанемся друзьями? — и дальше последовала та самая улыбка, которую Крашер неоднократно видела в исторических хрониках.  
— Как скажете, — Беверли тоже улыбнулась в ответ, но стоило капитану выйти за двери лазарета, она произнесла:  
— Компьютер, внести следующие предписания главного врача в распорядок дня и меню капитана Кирка...  
  
За толстым стеклом в комнате наблюдателя куратор группы, в которой училась Беверли, разочарованно вздохнул. Стоявший прямо перед стеклом, адмирал МакКой обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на куратора и спросил:  
  
— Вы считаете, что кадет провалила тест? — адмирал, шаркая ногами, подошел к куратору и посмотрел на того снизу вверх таким пристальным взглядом, что мужчина прижал к себе падд, в котором делал пометки, и даже съежился.  
— А разве это не так, адмирал? — поинтересовался куратор. — Медосмотр так и не состоялся. Кадет Крашер сделала выводы о состоянии пациента, исходя только из визуального осмотра — разве так можно давать предписания, тем более капитану?  
  
МакКой ухмыльнулся и, прошаркав ногами до стула, сел.  
  
— Вы совсем заржавели в Академии. Вам бы в глубокий космос на пару лет — я бы посмотрел, как бы вы заставили среднестатистического капитана, проходить ежеквартальные медосмотры.  
— Но… — попытался вставить свое слово куратор.  
— Никаких «но». Девочка умудрилась пойти в обход упрямству, которым страдают капитаны Звездного Флота. С Джимом Кирком иначе не получится — только принудительные процедуры.  
— Это что же получается, — куратор как-то озадаченно посмотрел в сторону голодека, — кадет Крашер сдала тест?  
— Конечно сдала, — Боунс кое-как встал и медленно зашагал в сторону двери.  
— Адмирал, можно еще вопрос? — МакКой повернулся и устало кивнул куратору. — Таких капитанов, которые уклоняются от медосмотров, сейчас в Звездном Флоте нет — разве это не делает тест бессмысленным?  
— О, черт возьми, парень, кадету достался самый непослушный из всех капитанов Флота, что бороздили космос. Все остальные, по сравнению с ним, будут просто подарок.  
  
И адмирал МакКой, проворчав что-то про суставы, исчез за дверью комнаты наблюдателя.  
  
***  
— Вулканец? — удивился кадет Башир, когда пришел на тест в голодек и запустил программу. Перед ним стоял вулканец в синей форме, с трикодером в руках и совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— Доктор, вы хотели меня видеть? — спросила голограмма. Джулиан несколько раз моргнул, а затем все-таки собрался и ответил:  
— Да, хотел. Вам пора пройти медосмотр.  
— Думаю, в этом нет необходимости, — ответил вулканец.  
— Это еще почему? — Джулиан взял в руки трикодер и даже включил его с первого раза.  
— Я считаю, что вы недостаточно компетентны в вулканской биологии для того, чтобы корректно оценить мое состояние.  
  
Джулиан чуть воздухом не подавился от такого заявления — оно звучало не столько оскорбительно, сколько смешно. В XXIV веке о вулканской биологии знали достаточно, да и вулканские офицеры на кораблях Звездного Флота уже не были такой диковинкой. Однако, этот факт задачи, поставленной перед Джулианом, не решал. Ему вполне мог бы попасться любой другой, менее изученный, чем вулканцы, вид (кардассианцы, например) и тогда он попал бы в аналогичную ситуацию. Да такая ситуация могла возникнуть и с пациентами-землянами.  
  
— Да, возможно мои знания о вашем виде не столь обширны как хотелось бы, но это не отменяет того факта, что медосмотр должен состояться, — Джулиан обошел вокруг вулканца и при этом старался не рассмеяться. — Вы же не будете нарушать инструкцию только потому, что считаете меня некомпетентным доктором?  
  
Вулканец едва заметно дернул бровью — вот оно. Волшебное слово «инструкция» — ахиллесова пята видов, помешанных на логике и рациональности.  
  
— Что ж, мне придется согласиться с вами, — сказал вулканец и, положив трикодер на стол, лег на биокровать.  
Победа была одержана — даже несмотря на то, что пациент совершенно не скрывал своего недовольства ситуацией.  
  
— Вам не кажется, что он как-то быстро справился с задачей, адмирал? — спросила куратор группы, в которой учился Джулиан Башир. — Его однокурсники, выбравшие второй вариант прохождения теста, спорили с мистером Споком по полчаса минимум и то некоторым так и не удалось заставить его подчиниться.  
  
МакКой смотрел на то, как Джулиан осматривает Спока и едва заметно улыбался.  
  
— Адмирал?  
— Ах да, — Боунс развернулся и ответил на вопрос куратора: — Кадет Башир воспользовался знаниями о культуре вулканцев, чтобы обыграть Спока. Многие студенты судят представителей других видов по человеческим меркам и в этом их главная ошибка.  
   
***  
— И как вы хотите ее проверить? — доктор Циммерман выглядел озадаченным. — Мы можем устроить для ЭМГ ваш тест, но, боюсь, с любым из вариантов он справится.  
— Возможно, — тут МакКой загадочно улыбнулся. — Давайте запасной вариант.  
  
Циммерман удивленно почесал лоб, но спорить не стал. Возможно, использование запасного варианта было идеальной возможностью проверить возможности ЭМГ — в том, что программа способна справиться с упрямыми капитанами, уклоняющимися от медосмотра и не менее упрямыми инопланетянами не было никаких сомнений.  
  
Адмирал МакКой зашел в голокомнату.  
  
— Компьютер, запустить тест. Активировать ЭМГ.  
  
Повинуясь приказам, голокомната вновь превратилась в лазарет. Старый добрый лазарет «Энтерпрайз» — сейчас таких уже не найти, все переоборудовано. Следом за изменением интерьера посреди лазарета появилась голограмма, как две капли воды похожая на Циммермана.  
  
— Назовите причину и характер экстренной ситуации, — произнесла голограмма. МакКой в ответ улыбнулся.  
— Нет никакой экстренной ситуации, — произнес адмирал. — Это тест.  
— Какова моя задача, — мгновенно сориентировалась ЭМГ.  
— Ваша задача заставить пациента пройти медосмотр.  
— А кто мой пациент?  
— Я.  
  
ЭМГ внимательно посмотрела на старика и затем, как будто обнаружив в голове статью из энциклопедии, произнесла:  
— Адмирал Леонард МакКой.  
— Да, все верно, это я.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться, доктор, — ЭМГ даже улыбнулась. — Будьте добры лечь на биокровать для прохождения медосмотра.  
— Не буду, — Леонард сложил руки крест накрест и прислонился к стене «лазарета».  
  
На мгновение показалось, что ЭМГ растерялась.  
  
— Тогда я выпишу вам предписания на основании вашей медкарты, — выкрутилась голограмма.  
— Я старше вас по званию, так что вряд ли у вас есть доступ к моей медкарте, — парировал адмирал.  
— Ссылаться на устав и инструкции тоже нет смысла? — ЭМГ быстро приспосабливался, судя по всему.  
— Чихал я на инструкции с высокой колокольни.  
— Действительно, — ЭМГ задумалась. — Еще бы, ведь это вы написали большую часть из них.  
  
Казалось, ЭМГ попала в тупик и не знала, как из него выбраться, но после нескольких секунд молчания голограмма внимательно посмотрела на адмирала и спросила:  
— Вы — главный судовой врач, если я верно понимаю условия теста?  
— Да, — подтвердил МакКой. Суть этого теста действительно сводилась к тому, сможет ли ЭМГ заставить главного судового врача пройти медосмотр, особенно в случае возникновения экстренной ситуации, когда доктор будет не в состоянии оценить свое состояние. Слишком часто Боунс оказывался в ситуациях, когда он сам подвергался какой-нибудь космической заразе и рядом не было никого, кто бы мог профессионально оценить его состояние.  
  
— Per Apollinem medicum et Aesculapium, Hygiamque et Panaceam juro, deos deasque omnes testes citans*… — вдруг заговорила ЭМГ и МакКой вздрогнул. Голограмма заметила это, — Мне продолжать?  
— Откуда? — удивленно спросил Боунс.  
— Это первое, что заложил в меня доктор Циммерман, потому что иначе я не могу быть доктором, — произнесла голограмма. — Я думаю, в вас, когда вы учились на доктора, это тоже было заложено. Если вы отказываетесь от медосмотра, значит, есть шанс, что вы не дееспособны и не можете принимать взвешенные решения. Значит, вы можете навредить. Вы можете навредить, доктор МакКой?  
  
У МакКоя комок в горле встал. Последнее, что он хотел сделать — это навредить кому бы то ни было.  
  
— Компьютер, отключить ЭМГ, — произнес адмирал и ЭМГ растворилась в воздухе.  
  
Доктор Циммерман ждал на выходе из голодека.  
  
— Ну, что скажете, адмирал? — спросил он у МакКоя.  
— Доктор Циммерман, вы удивили меня, — Боунс постарался не выглядеть озадаченным. — Я считаю, что ЭМГ можно переходить к следующей стадии испытаний. Надеюсь, вам дадут добро на использование ее во всех лазаретах флота.  
— О, адмирал, спасибо, — Циммерман пожал МакКою руку. — Если повезет, то ЭМГ поставят на первый же корабль класса Интрепид, что сойдет с верфи.  
— Желаю вам удачи, — адмирал попрощался с Циммерманом и не спеша последовал до ангара, намереваясь отправиться на Землю на шаттле.  
  
Станция «Юпитер» удалялась, превращаясь в крошечную точку на фоне газового гиганта. Адмирал оглядел шаттл и увидел, что среди порядка тридцати мест в салоне заняты были только два: его и еще одно немного впереди. Там над спинкой сиденья выглядывали светлые кудри.  
  
Как только шаттл пристыковался к станции на орбите Земли, МакКой проследовал не в сторону транспортаторных, как обычно делали большинство пассажиров, а пошел прямиком к другому ангару, надеясь, что не придется долго ждать челнок, который отвезет его на поверхность планеты.  
  
Пройдя некоторую часть своего пути, адмирал заметил те самые «светлые кудри», что сопровождали его в шаттле со станции «Юпитер». МакКой прибавил шаг и поравнялся с обладательницей кудрей. Она оказалась приятной на вид уже немолодой женщиной в медицинской форме.  
  
— Адмирал, — женщина поприветствовала МакКоя.  
— Доктор…  
— Пуласки, — представилась доктор, — Доктор Кэтрин Пуласки.  
— Направляетесь в ангар, доктор Пуласки? — спросил МакКой.  
— Да, сэр, — Кэтрин едва заметно улыбнулась. — Не люблю транспортаторы. Мои атомы не предназначены для того, чтобы их…  
— Разбирали, перебрасывали со скоростью света и собирали снова? — закончил за Кэтрин адмирал. Увидев, что угадал, он тоже улыбнулся. Удивительно, но он почему-то не помнил, чтобы кто-то, подобный доктору Пуласки, проходил его тест, а МакКой старался застать прохождение каждого кадета.  
  
— Вы проходили мой тест в голодеке? — адмирал решил спросить прямо. Тем более, что до ангара было еще далеко.  
— Да, правда я сделала это уже после выпуска, — ответила Кэтрин и тут же пояснила. — Вы ввели его через пару месяцев после того, как я закончила обучение.  
— И какой же вариант вы выбрали?  
— Я попробовала их все.  
  
МакКой даже остановился. Он внимательно посмотрел на Пуласки, пытаясь понять, обманывает она его или нет. Адмирал просто прекрасно помнил, как студенты рассказывали друг другу детали своего прохождения, а следовательно, когда ты знаешь, как нужно правильно действовать, толку от теста мало. Поэтому каждый раз для каждого нового курса МакКой и команда программистов «подкручивали гайки» у теста, то делая Спока более невыносимым и упертым, то Джима большим обольстителем, чем он был на самом деле.  
  
Через некоторое время после введения теста к капитану и первому помощнику добавились экспрессивный главный инженер, связистка и рулевой с навигатором. И каждого из них загнать на медосмотр было почти невозможно. Скотти был помешан на работе так сильно, что медосмотр зачастую проходил прямо в инженерном, Сулу считал себя абсолютно здоровым априори, Чехов лечился исключительно старыми русскими способами, а Ухура… Ухура, пожалуй, была самым приятным пациентом из всех.  
  
— Я хочу поблагодарить вас за него, — заговорила Кэтрин, остановившись вслед за адмиралом и, видя, что он ей не верит. — Этот тест оказался действительно полезным.  
— Да? — адмирал вновь зашагал. Он подумал, что хочет услышать, что же ему скажет доктор Пуласки.  
— Да, — Кэтрин не стала упоминать, что зачастую типажи из теста доктора МакКоя были перемешаны и проявляли себя в самых неожиданных ролях. Любвеобильный старпом вместо капитана, пытающийся научиться чувствовать вместо того, кто отвергает эмоции. Помешан на работе мог оказаться капитан. Начальник службы безопасности считал себя абсолютно здоровым и без осмотров, а шеф транспортаторной зачастую прибегал к старинным ирландским снадобьям без ведома доктора.  
  
— Ну, тогда я очень рад, что мой маленький эксперимент принес столько пользы, — МакКой был доволен. Еще бы, не каждый день узнаешь, что кадеты все-таки извлекли какой-то урок из этого теста. Достойная смена, которой не стыдно доверить лазарет.  
  
Когда они дошли до ангара, МакКой, улыбнувшись, кивнул доктору Пуласки на прощание и пошел в сторону своего подчиненного, который ждал его у одного из челноков — адмирал совсем забыл, что приказал себя встретить.  
  
Доктор Пуласки села в другой шаттл, который должен был привезти ее прямиком в Медицинский Центр Звездного Флота. Она проводила взглядом адмирала и подумала, что, наверно, ей больше никогда не доведется встретить живую легенду.

**Author's Note:**

> * — начало клятвы Гиппократа на латыни.


End file.
